This invention relates to a locomotion assembly, in particularly a locomotion assembly for a vehicle, of the kind that can assume a rounded, wheel-like configuration and a more flattened, belt like configuration.
Locomotion assemblies that comprise members that can assume a wheel-like configuration, on the one hand, and a caterpillar-like configuration, on the other hand are known. Some examples of such assemblies are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,698,461, 6,422,576, 7,334,850, 7,557,078; and are also described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,334,850 and 7,547,078, both assigned to the assignee of the present application.